Race with the Demon
Race with the Demon '''("Das Rennen mit dem Dämon") ist die 58. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 6. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung Eines Abends fahren April, Donatello und Casey im Party-Wagen vom Einkaufen zur Farm zurück, was nicht ohne die üblichen verbalen Reibereien zwischen dem Jungen und dem Turtle läuft, bis April schließlich ein energisches Machtwort einlegt. Jedoch ist alle Streiterei und alle Ruhe prompt vergessen, als sie plötzlich von einem Sportwagen eingeholt und gerammt werden. Casey, der am Steuer des Vans sitzt, lässt sich zu einer Verfolgungsjagd provozieren, doch ein weiteres Rammmanöver ihres Gegners lässt den Van beinahe einen Unfall erleiden, der nur durch Caseys Einsatz knapp abgewendet werden kann. Inzwischen erfahren auch die anderen Turtles auf der Farm über die Nachrichten von dem verrückten Amokfahrer auf den Highways in ihrer Umgebung. Wütend darüber, dass man ihn so einfach abgehängt hat, will Casey es mit dem Raser aufnehmen und baut in der Scheune der Farm einen rostigen alten Pickup zu einem provisorischen, aber sehr leistungsfähigen Hot Rod um. Bei seinem ersten Fahrversuch auf dem Highway unter Aufsicht der Turtles macht sich Casey impulsiv auf eigene Faust auf der Suche nach seinem erklärten Feind und wird bald auch fündig - aber anstelle eines menschlichen Fahrers findet er einen monströsen Mutanten am Steuer des Autos! Trotz seiner eigenen Fahrkünste kann Casey dem dämonischen Raser nichts entgegensetzen und endet wieder einmal beinahe als Unfallopfer, was seinen Entschluss, dem Kerl mit eigener Hand das Handwerk zu legen, jedoch nur noch weiter bestärkt. Als die Turtles ihn und seinen havarierten Wagen abholen, entdecken sie einige Pfützen von einem Mutagen-Benzingemisch, von dem Donatello sich sogleich eine Probe sichert. Daraufhin arbeitet Casey umso ernsthafter an seinem Hot Rod und sieht sich schließlich notgedrungen dazu genötigt, Donatello um Hilfe zu bitten. Um dies zu ermöglichen, schlachtet Donatello das Kraang-Schiff im Keller der Farm aus, und er und Casey bauen ausgesuchte Teile in den Hot Rod ein und verwandeln ihn so in einen futuristischen Racer. Als Donatello noch versucht, das letzte Problem an seiner Konstruktion - die Einspeisung einer künstlichen Intelligenz zur Steuerung des Fahrzeugs - zu beheben, verirrt sich ein Huhn in die Scheune, kommt mit dem Mutagen-Benzin in Berührung und entwickelt sich zu einem Mutanten, den Michelangelo sogleich "Dr. Cluckingsworth" nennt. Unerwartererweise demonstriert Cluckingsworth eine extrem gesteigerte Intelligenz und Auffassungsgabe, so dass Donatello die Henne als lebenden Navigator in die Systeme des Wagens integriert. So begeben sich die Freunde in der Nacht erneut auf den Highway, Casey und Cluckingsworth an Bord des Turtle Racers, und April und die Turtles im Party-Wagen. Bald kreuzt der Mutantenraser ihren Weg, doch Casey kann den gegnerischen Wagen für ein paar Momente soweit verlangsamen, dass sich Donatello auf dessen Dach schwingen kann. Mit einiger Mühe kann er den Fahrer aus dem Auto reißen, doch als er sich den Kerl vorknöpfen will, ist dieser überraschenderweise wieder ein Mensch. Viel zu spät erkennt Donatello, dass der Raserteufel nicht der Fahrer, sondern der Wagen selber ist - und kaum einen Moment später wird er vom Wagen regelrecht verschlungen und selbst in einen rasenden Monsterfahrer verwandelt! Als Casey Zeuge von Donatellos verändertem Zustand wird, bricht er auf der Stelle im Racer auf und jagt dem Mutantenauto hinterher, um seinen Freund und Rivalen aus dieser Zwickmühle rauszuholen. So entbrennt eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd auf der nächtlichen Straße, bis Casey Speed Demon kurzzeitg zum Stoppen bringen kann. Daraufhin schlägt Speed Demon ihm als würdigen Gegner einen Handel vor: Wenn Casey sich auf ein Wettrennen mit ihm einlässt und gewinnt, wird Donatello freigelassen; im gegensätzlichen Fall aber darf sich Speed Demon den Turtle Racers und Casey selbst vereinleiben. Casey geht ohne Zögern auf diesen Handel ein, und die beiden nehmen ihre wilde Rennfahrt wieder auf. Zuerst kann sich Speed Demon einen Vorteil verschaffen, doch dank der Spezialvorrichtungen des Turtle Racers kann Casey seinen Widersacher einholen, auf den Wagen springen und Donatello mit seinem Schlägerarsenal traktieren. Am Ende kann er den Turtle vom Wagen trennen und so dessen Mutation wieder rückgängig machen. Als Speed Demon sich nochmals zum Angriff gegen sie wendet, wird er vom Turtle-Van, der sie endlich hat einholen können, von der Straße gerammt und fliegt über der Schlucht in die Luft. Und mit diesem überragenden Sieg bahnt sich nun ein neues, weit herzlicheres Verständnis zwischen Casey und Donatello an, was April und Raphael vielleicht ein bißchen zu bedauern beginnen... Zitate * '''Donatello: [räuspert sich übertrieben] Wieso stecke ich hinten im Heck mit all den Einkäufen? * Casey: Jemand muss sicherstellen, dass die Eier nicht zerbrechen, Kumpel. * Donatello: Wir kaufen doch gar keine Eier! Wir haben Hühner! - Ich weiß, was du im Schilde führst, Jones. Du darfst immer fahren. Ich frage mich, warum. * Casey: Nun, vielleicht ist eine Riesenschildkröte am Steuer eines Hippie-Busses ein kleines Bißchen verdächtig! * [Casey kehrt nach seiner ersten erfolglosen Jagd auf Speed Demon auf die Farm zurück] * April: Casey! Bist du in Ordnung?! * Leonardo: Was ist passiert? * Donatello: Raserteufel: 2; Casey Jones: Zip. * April: Du hast den Kerl verfolgt?? * Casey: Die Cops können ihn nicht fassen. Jemand muss den Mutanten erledigen! * April: Und das muss unbedingt Casey Jones sein, richtig? * Casey: Das ist richtig, Rotschopf! Denn ich bin der einzige, der es kann. * [Speed Demon rast Casey entgegen] * Casey: [herausfordernd] Du willst also "Feiges Huhn" spielen, hä? [Cluckingsworth gackert erbost] * Casey: Tschuldigung, Doc. Trivia * Mögliche Inspirationen für diese Geschichte wären das Mirage Comic "Sky Highway" und die Tales-Geschichte "Hell's Blacktop". Die Szene, wo Donatello und Casey den Wagen für die Jagd nach dem Dämonenauto herrichten, orientiert sich an eine Szene aus dem 1990 Live Action-Film. * Weitere mögliche Inspirationsquellen wären der Horrorfilm The Car (1977), in der die Rolle des Antagonisten ebenfalls von einem lebenden Auto gespielt wird, sowie Steven Spielberg's Thriller Duel (Duell). Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Race_with_the_Demon Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:3. Staffel